The Dragons
by digitalrogue01
Summary: Every avatar has had some help during the problems in their lives, most knowingly Team Avatar. But, what you never knew was that there was help even before them, all the way to the first avatar Wan. "Dragons" as they are called, are born with special powers made to protect, defend, and help the avatar throughout their journeys. Please, read my story and you will see. Please review


_**CHAPTER 1: L IGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION! [introduction]**_

Since the era of before that of avatar Aang, people have fought over their bending/ non-bending skills and have created silly wars over the fact. My name is Fengo, the son of Toph Beifong- the greatest earthbender ever- in my opinion. She and the rest of team Avatar teamed up in a few months and took down the Firelord, then came along many other tyrants. Through it all, Republic City was made for everyone who wanted freedom of their own bending. Since I was two, my mother has left me to the madness of the city I once called "happy and peaceful".

I am eighteen years old and am an earthbender alongside my sisters, who've grown up and rule their own parts of the land. But Katara said mom thought I was different from my sisters. I made the spotlight the next time my uncle Aang came over.

For the first time in years, there was a bender besides the Avatar that could bend more than one element. The last sat alongside avatar Roku, a man nicknamed for his fantastic firebending- Flare, cause his fire came quickly and never missed a desired target. I never thought of myself as special in any way though.

I grew up as the last avatar passed. Aang was there when my mother left to another place and my sisters grew up separately at their own places. I felt depressed and sad for his death, after everything he'd gone through with everything else- I felt responsible.

Katara explained to me that when the last moment of an avatar comes, the new one is born in the next element- water. And when she told me that, she told me about a secret my mother shared with her.

"You are magnificent, Fengo. When you grow a little more, you could learn how to further your firebending. And, in time, you could assist the avatar on their travels." She said. At first, I thought it would be a terrible job, seeing as the best and only avatar I knew was Aang. Then, things changed.

Katara moved to a water tribe from Air Temple Island. The island was empty with only Tenzin and whomever he invited. Sometimes, he'd return with great benders from all over the world to help me learn firebending better. I did good, but I was scared because no one was there for me- no mom, my sisters always fought, and no one really had time to stay and care for me so it gave me all the time I wanted to make friends. I did in time.

Walking home from a market, I came upon a small lemur-like animal on the ground beside a curb. Picking it up, I started cleaning dirt and grass pieces from it's fur. I went to the park and sat on a bench, wondering if I should return to a life I didn't want to go back to.

After a while, I played with the little rodent and fed it a little food I'd bought. From the corner of my eye, I spotted a couple of boys fishing in the pond with no catch. The littlest one started to cry and lean into his brother. I felt bad- the kids were younger than me and as dirty as the trash that sat on the street.

When I approached, the oldest stood quickly, ready to defend his brother. I laid down a bag of noodles and soup, and gave the animal to the littlest slowly. He smiled. No words were exchanged, so I moved back slowly to the park's exit and left towards the island. At the time, there was nothing else I could do but hope they could make it to the following day without being sent to a factory to work for food, or a cruddy orphanage were they'd be hit and beat all day while doing useless chores. I could only hope for the best for them.

If Toph really thought I should train beside the avatar, I believe I should. Mom always knew what was best for me, and even when she's gone, she still knows.

Within the last years, I've listened to the radio and heard the fantastic action based bending fights. I follow along with the best teams, fighting along in my mind until they win, or groaning and fussing when they are defeated. I have always wanted to see a real fight, but for some reason, Tenzin, who is older than me and taken charge of The Island, he won't let me go. He says it throws off all my training with a simple fight that can be done on the island as I train, as if that makes any sense.

Someday, though, I plan to sneak out and peek in on a fight, just once. Maybe too, I can be apart of the team. _Hopefully..._

And everything changed when I met the Avatar.

**CHARACTERS:  
**

**FENGO- NOW 18 YEARS OLD; A FIREBENDER; AN EARTHBENDER; SAID TO BE THE DRAGON TO THE AVATAR**

**TOPH BEIFONG- OLDER THAN IN THE EARLIER ANIME [86 CURRENTLY] ; MOVED SOMEWHERE AWAY FROM REPUBLIC CITY AND HER FAMILY; LOCATION UNIDENTIFIED**

**LIN BEIFONG- OLDER SISTER TO FENGO; AGE IS 50 YEARS OLD**

**TENZIN- 51 YEARS OLD; AANG'S YOUNGEST SON; AIRBENDER; AIRBENDING INSTRUCTOR/ GYATSO;**

**REPRESENTATIVE OF AIR NATION IN REPUBLIC COUNCIL**

**KATARA- 85 YEARS OLD; NOW IN THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE; MEMBER/MASTER IN THE WHITE LOTUS**


End file.
